


Blackjack

by ArietteEpsilon, RainSpider



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArietteEpsilon/pseuds/ArietteEpsilon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainSpider/pseuds/RainSpider





	Blackjack

An Introduction to the Ranking System

King  
Queen  
Ace  
Jack  
Two  
Three  
Four  
Five  
Six  
Seven  
Eight  
Nine  
Ten


End file.
